


Be Excellent to Each Other

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: Bill and Ted
Genre: Drabble, M/M, drabble challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-03
Updated: 2004-07-03
Packaged: 2017-10-02 17:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the 1001 Drabbles Challenge</p></blockquote>





	Be Excellent to Each Other

"Dude," Ted says, and Bill likes how hushed it is, as though they're somewhere sacred. Like the Rock 'n' Roll Hall of Fame or something. He wipes the back of his hand across his mouth and then grins up at his best bud, his bandmate, the most righteous dude he's ever seen. And that's saying a lot, because he's been way farther than L.A., or even San Fran.

Ted answers his grin, and continues. "I am so glad we went back to the future, man. Otherwise we wouldn't be enlightened enough to handle each other's boners."

"Dude, that was eloquent."

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 1001 Drabbles Challenge


End file.
